starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Forum:All Planets Market
All Planets Market era o nome de um mercado em Coruscant. Gostaria de saber como traduzir isto, já que é o nome de um mercado, então é nome próprio e não deve ser traduzido? também gostaria de saber se, quando tiver dúvidas, posso perguntar aqui... :Olá Chancelerjoao, :Antes de mais nada, esse fórum foi criado com o propósito de debatermos possíveis traduções para nossos artigos. Então, por favor, sempre, sempre que tiver dúvida, pode criar um tópico aqui. :Vamos tentar traduzir esse mercado... que tal "Feira de Todos os Planetas"? :Thales César (discussão) 01h30min de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) : :Feira de Todos os Planetas é um bom nome, pelo que me parece o romance Legacy of the Jedi, unica aparição desse mercado, não possuí versão em português, mas posso estar enganado :s.. então o jeito é traduzirmos... :tive dúvidas também na hora de traduzir o artigo Blood Monarch, e como era um 'título Monarca' pensei que não deveria ser traduzido. Chancelerjoao (discussão) 02h16min de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)ChancelerjoaoChancelerjoao (discussão) 02h16min de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) ::Dê uma checada no nosso Manual de Estilo: :: ::Podemos traduzir "Blood Monarch" como "Monarca Hereditário", por exemplo. Thales César (discussão) 03h36min de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) :A ok hehe, se der eu excluo aquela pag e colo em outra com o nome traduzido :D..Chancelerjoao (discussão) 16h31min de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)ChancelerjoaoChancelerjoao (discussão) 16h31min de 23 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) A feira seria como Thales disse, e os "Blood Monarch" igualmente. Se quiser João, eu dou uma ajudinha... e acho que o Chancelerjoao quis colocar 13h31min ao invés de 16h31min. May the Force Be With You! Darth Yeelhoy (discussão) 13h43min de 23 de julho de 2015 (UTC) ::Todos de acordo com o seguinte? ::*"All Planets Market" -> "Feira de Todos os Planetas" ::*"Blood Monarch" -> "Monarca Hereditário" ::Thales César (discussão) 01h11min de 24 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) :Sim por mim tudo bem, querem que eu refaça o Blood Monarch? posso por um redirecionamento caso alguém não saiba da tradução.. e a Feira de todos os planetas pode deixar que eu faço também,... Mas por que não por "Mercado de Todos os Planetas"? por mim tanto faz mas foi só uma duvida kkk User:Chancelerjoao :Bem, por mim tbm, as trduções de Thales estão corretas. Se não for incômodo refaça Blood Monarch redirecionando para "Monarca Hereditário". E "Market" não é mercado, e sim "Feira", "Mercado" seria "Marketplace" ou "Mart". Se quiser ajuda, estou disposto. :Que a feira esteja com voçê! :Darth Yeelhoy (discussão) 11:25 de 24 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) :^^ ah ok, vou redirecionar o monarca hereditário e fazer a feira de todos os planetas.:D .. "All Planets Market", todas são maiusculas.. em pt como fica? kk :s .. o manual de estilo não me tirou essa dúvida Chancelerjoao (discussão) 18h41min de 24 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)ChancelerjoaoChancelerjoao (discussão) 18h41min de 24 de Julho de 2015 (UTC) : :Bem, já que se refere a "personagens"(no caso, planetas), seria Feira de Todos os Planetas. TODAS MAIÚSCULAS. :Qualquer dúvida(sobre esse tópico) volte aqui. :Então encerramos? :Que a Força esteja com vocês! :Darth Yeelhoy (discussão) 19h22min 24 de Julho de 2015 :Sim acho que encerramos hehe vlw...Chancelerjoao (discussão) 19h31min de 24 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)ChancelerjoaoChancelerjoao (discussão) 19h31min de 24 de Julho de 2015 (UTC)